


Hyrule Encounters a Blue Giant

by misomagic



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), chest injury, mentions of vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misomagic/pseuds/misomagic
Summary: Hyrule wondered what was up; this fight felt too easy.He should not have jinxed it.
Relationships: Hyrule & Sky (Linked Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Hyrule Encounters a Blue Giant

The group was peacefully strolling through Wild’s time period during the late afternoon. They were crossing Hyrule Field to reach the Riverside Stable before nightfall. Wild carefully guided them through the field—the roads were too dangerous in this particular area. They had been traveling for a majority of the day, fatigue already settling into their muscles, when a hodgepodge of creatures descended upon them. Immediately, every member of their group was locked in combat with at least two opponents to keep them busy. Hyrule made quick work of the weaker bokoblins that had mistakenly engaged in combat with him. He quickly surveyed how the others were doing. They all seemed to be holding their own, so Hyrule decided to assist Wind, who was up against a pair of moblins that were double his size. Between the two of them, the moblins stood no chance. Rolling under their wide swings, Wind and Hyrule were able to get in swift jabs that brought the moblins to their knees. As they finished the monsters off, Wind smirked and gave Hyrule a high five before running back into the fray. Hyrule wondered what was up; this fight felt too easy. 

He should _not_ have jinxed it.

A loud bellow rumbled across the field before a tree suddenly hurtled towards the battle. Both monsters and heroes yelped in surprise as they scrambled out of the falling tree’s way. Hyrule whipped his head up to see a huge blue giant with a single navy blue eye surrounded by an ugly yellow sclera. White greasy locks of hair framed both sides of the creature’s face. A single horn protruded out of the top of its head. Hyrule’s eyes were drawn to the movement of a purple tongue that poked out of the huge mouth. It licked its lips before a grunt burst out of its throat while it uprooted another tree. A shiver ran down Hyrule’s back. This monster was disturbing.

“Can someone else deal with the Hinox?” Wild shouted above the noise of swords clashing. “The eye is their weak spot!” Hyrule caught a glimpse of Wild interlocking swords with a pale silver bokoblin before he glanced around to his other companions. All of them were preoccupied with their own enemies. Looks like it was up to Hyrule to take down the “Hinox”, as Wild called it.

The giant slowly approached the battle, swinging the tree trunk as if it were merely a stick. Determined to keep it out of the others’ way, Hyrule pulled out his bow. Of course, this beast’s weak spot was its eye, because “shoot the eye! Works every time.” Hyrule dragged the bowstring back, narrowing his eyes in concentration. He released the arrow and watched as it cut through the air to land in the middle of the monster’s deep blue pupil. The Hinox roared as it stumbled backward, falling on to its butt, and promptly throwing a tantrum as it covered its injured eye with both hands. Hyrule chose not to advance in favor of observing. The beast soon got over the pain and heaved itself back up. Its eye turned towards Hyrule and marked him as its target. Its heavy steps shook the ground, but Hyrule simply aimed another arrow and pierced its eye. The creature fell again, crying out. Hyrule repeated this process as he led it away from his companions, until the Hinox finally caught on. It began to raise its huge hand in front of its eye, causing Hyrule’s arrow to bounce harmlessly off its flesh. Hyrule tried a few more times, but the arrows were easily blocked. That’s when he got an idea. 

Taking a deep breath, Hyrule summoned his magic. He could feel the energy surge around him. Then, in a flash of blue, he lept into the air. Hyrule, suddenly on eye level with the monster, quickly drew his bow, firing an arrow directly into the bewildered Hinox’s eye. Hyrule stumbled a bit when he landed back on the ground, but he found his footing as he turned to face the beast with a satisfied smirk. As soon as it was standing, Hyrule jumped twice as high again and fired another arrow. As dumb as the Hinox appeared, it still had the ability to adapt. Its large hand once again prevented the arrow from hitting its mark. Hyrule jumped and fired a few more arrows, but the creature did not let another arrow through, and it was getting far too close for comfort. Frustrated, Hyrule backed away as he pulled out his sword. Time to change tactics.

Hyrule noticed that the Hinox’s left leg was without a leg guard and deemed it the new weak spot. He approached carefully, taking his time to analyze the creature's movements. An opening allowed him to surge forward and plunge his blade into the giant’s left calf. As he dragged his sword through the blue skin, the Hinox growled and turned to face him. A huge blue fist came down on Hyrule faster than he was prepared for. Hyrule stumbled backward in an attempt to dodge the attack, but the horrible crack that exploded from his chest pronounced his failure.

All the air in his lungs burst out of his mouth as the fist crushed his abdomen. The need to gasp and vomit at the same time was a horrible experience. As the Hinox retracted its fist, Hyrule gasped for air and gagged, causing a harsh coughing fit. His chest burned like wildfire as he turned over and threw up his lunch. Every gasp of breath worsened the extreme pain in Hyrule’s chest, dark spots were beginning to dance across his vision. He didn’t register someone calling his name as he tried to regain his ability to breathe. A familiar roar erupted from behind Hyrule, causing his heart to drop. Rolling onto his back revealed the Hinox towering above him, tree trunk in hand. There was nothing Hyrule could do. His mind screamed at him to move, but his weakened body stayed rooted to the ground. Hyrule wondered if this would be the end for him as tree bark came rushing towards him.

Just as the Hinox was about to squash Hyrule, a bright blue beam sliced through its shoulder. It staggered backward and dropped its weapon with a low groan. Confused, Hyrule craned his neck to see Sky glaring daggers at the Hinox, the Master Sword glowing brightly as he pointed it towards the giant. A shiver ran down Hyrule’s spine. He wasn’t quite sure if it was from his injuries or how furious Sky looked. Sky advanced quickly, making sure to stand in between Hyrule and the Hinox. In response, the Hinox grunted—most likely annoyed by Sky’s sudden appearance. Sky’s eyes narrowed, daring the giant to attack him. They seemed to be in a standoff—neither one moving nor looking away—until the Hinox ran out of patience. Suddenly, it charged forward and slammed its huge palms against the earth, sending a tremor across the battlefield. Unfortunately for the Hinox, Sky was quicker. Sky twisted away from the huge hands and swiftly ducked under the Hinox’s arms before it brought its palms down again. Lunging forward, Sky stabbed the Master Sword into the creature’s gut. Then he dragged the divine blade through its side. Black and purple smoke spilled out of the wound, and a pained cry escaped from the beast as it crumbled to the ground, dead.

“No one messes with my family and gets away with it.” Sky muttered as the Hinox disintegrated into dust. Hyrule’s jaw parted in awe as he looked on. Sky was truly an amazing fighter.

 _Wait? D-did he just call me family?_

Sudden and intense pain, worse than before, interrupted his thoughts. The adrenaline that had been coursing through him drained rapidly. Hyrule couldn’t prevent the whimper that escaped from his throat. The noise caught Sky’s attention immediately, and he rushed toward Hyrule. Hyrule nearly flinched thinking back to Sky’s terrifying glare. He was surprised by the complete change in Sky’s face that greeted him. Sky gazed down at him with so much concern and care that Hyrule was a little taken aback. 

“Hyrule! Are you okay?” Sky asked gently as he kneeled beside him. 

“I’m...I’m alive, thanks to you,” Hyrule replied with a raspy voice. He hadn’t got his breathing back to normal quite yet. Sky’s face got even more concerned as he reached his hand out to hold Hyrule’s cheek and inspect his face. Warmth spread across Hyrule’s cheek. Although surprising, the feeling was pleasant. He caught himself slightly leaning into the touch.

“You don’t have a concussion, at least. Your breathing doesn’t sound good, though,” Sky reported as he moved his hands to lightly brush across Hyrule’s ribcage. Pain flared up across Hyrule’s chest, eliciting another whimper and a grimace. “Sorry Hyrule! I had to check. I think you have a few broken ribs.”

“That’s not good,” Hyrule managed to whisper as he tried to calm himself. “I could probably fix them with my mag-”

“Absolutely not!” Sky exclaimed. “I will not allow you to further exhaust yourself, especially while you’re injured! That’s extremely unsafe!” Hyrule unwillingly flinched at Sky’s sudden outburst, which he immediately regretted because Sky’s face _fell_. “I shouldn’t have yelled, my apologies… I just can’t tolerate you draining more of your energy.”

“I-It’s okay. You’re right, it’s a bad idea to use my magic right now.”

Sky nodded with a solemn expression. “I didn’t mean to frighten you… that is one of the last things I want to do.”

Hyrule wasn’t quite sure what to say to that, but he tried to reassure Sky. “It’s alright, Sky! I wasn’t thinking about the consequences, and you helped me. I’m glad that I… that I have people to look out for me now.”

Sky perked up with a soft smile, “I’m glad, too. Now, let’s get you patched up.”

-

After being forced to drink two potions, Hyrule started to feel better. His chest was still tender, but at least every breath wasn't causing extreme pain. The group decided to set up camp after their skirmish. Some of the others had minor injuries, and everyone was pretty tired, so they called it a day. Although, Hyrule was pretty sure they stopped mostly out of concern for him. Legend was upset with him for taking on the Hinox by himself, but that just showed Hyrule how much he cared. Sky helped Hyrule get settled by the fire and hadn’t left his side since. Wild set to work on dinner, while the others were either collecting firewood, patrolling, or helping at the campsite. Legend suspiciously stayed at the campsite to “help” out, but Hyrule caught him glancing over at him several times. 

Hyrule offered to assist in every way possible but got shot down every time due to his injuries. “I took two potions! I’m fine!” Hyrule protested.

“Lift your arms above your head,” Warriors commanded. Upon trying, Hyrule aggravated his sore ribs and hissed in pain. “See? Not fine.” Warriors smirked triumphantly before heading out on patrol with Four. Four sent Hyrule a sympathetic smile as he followed after the captain. Hyrule grumbled as he watched their backs disappear into the forest.

Staying behind wasn’t too bad, though. Wild shared entertaining stories about his adventures as he cooked—he was quite the storyteller. Legend added his own remarks, and Sky asked them questions about their journeys. At one point, Hyrule giggled at one of Wild’s tales. Wild grinned at Hyrule and continued the story with more gusto to make Hyrule laugh harder. Unfortunately, Hyrule’s laughter was rudely interrupted by a hiss of pain, his sore ribs irritated by the joyous movement. The others quickly dropped the conversation to make sure Hyrule was alright.

“Are you okay, Hyrule?” Sky asked quickly, face scrunched with worry.

“Sorry ‘Rule! I shouldn’t have made it funnier,” Wild apologized with a guilty look on his face.

“I’m fine,” Hyrule replied as he slowed his breathing with a hand to his chest. “Laughter is good for us.”

“Not when you have a chest injury,” Legend scoffed.

The conversation picked back up and Hyrule felt content just listening to them talk. He appreciated their company. He always felt safe when he was with his brothers, a feeling that was hard to come by in his own Hyrule. A good meal was also hard to come by, so Wild’s creamy soup tasted fantastic. As it warmed his body, he began to drift off. Sky graciously let him lean against his shoulder, and soon enough Hyrule was fast asleep with Sky’s sailcloth draped around his shoulders. If he had taken a bit longer to fall asleep, Hyrule might have seen Wild’s fond smile directed towards him, felt Legend gently ruffle his hair, or heard Sky whisper “good night, brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this short oneshot. This is the first fanfic I've ever posted, but I occasionally enjoy writing, so I thought why not post something and see how it goes! If you took the time to read this little story, I sincerely appreciate it, and I hope you have a lovely day! <3


End file.
